CBeebies Tutorial with Chris Jarvis
(Chris Jarvis is reading Holding Hands by Ebone' Ingram from the World of Words book to Isaac Acevedo) Chris: "And the smile that graced it, a light piercing through. Hi I'm Chris Jarvis, founder of the CBeebies Channel" (Chris is reading from the World of words book to Isaac) Chris: "At CBeebies we believe in making products that babies, toddlers, pre-schoolers, and children love. A full TV channel with programming blocks on BBC One and Two, Video Board Books, Flashcards, Books, and CDs" (Chris' daughter Emma is seen watching Teletubbies on TV) Chris: "That encourage children to think for themselves and not parish what the TV says. Parents love us because we offer learning through play for small children aged newborn to eight" (A screencap from Fimbles is seen) Chris: "Children love our programmes because they capture the sights and sounds of their world, in captivating and sometimes silly ways" (A screencap from Bill and Ben is seen) (Concerto for flute and harp by Mozart from World of Words is heard while we see the Happy Starfish from WOW and Baby Einstein) Chris: "The charming and lovely sounds you hear on all of our programmes are original compositions designed for the pre-school set" (A screencap from Noddy is seen) Chris: "We also believe in constructing our shows and books around real-world objects that are familiar to children and fun to look at" (A screencap from Baby Einstein's Baby Mozart is seen) Dragon: "Blah!" (the WOW video and book are seen) Chris: "Our award-winning videos offer exposure to a variety of art forms" (A screencap from School and the backyard gang is seen) Chris: "Toybox to familiar characters" (A screencap from Pingu is seen) Chris: "All About Fall to school, sports, halloween, and other things to do in autumn" (A screencap from The Story Makers is seen) Chris: "Sleepytime Stories to a child's bedtime routine" (An image of a cow from WOW is seen) Chris: "World of Words to learning how to read through poetry" Boy Voiceover: "Cow!" (An image of the blue painting from World of Colours is seen) Chris: "and World of Colours to colors through beautiful art" (Sue Monroe pointing at the Tweenies on the TV to her son Rupert) Chris: "Use our programmes as multimedia blackboards. Point to familiar characters on the screen and the children will quickly recognize who they are" (Rupert grinning) (Chris' son Daniel watching School and the backyard gang on the TV) Chris: "Our programmes are extremely musical and children love joining in their songs" (Chris and Evan Acevedo going through the CBeebies Discovery Card Fun!) Chris: "You can also use our unique CBeebies Discovery Card Fun! flashcards as well as the World of Words and World of Colours books to enhance the learning and interactive opportunities" (Sue's daughter Aspen going over the CBeebies Discovery Card Fun! on her computer) Chris: "These flashcards are also available on electronics form on our DVDs" (Evan putting in CBeebies: The Official Album on his radio and going into a playhouse) Chris: "CDs and Audio cassettes make our Concert for Little Ears series" (Evan and Brayden Strong painting a picture) Chris: "Ideal for Playtime, Bedtime, or Travel in the Car, this is music both you and your child will enjoy" (Chris playing piano with Evan) Chris: "Like most parents my highest desperations reserve for the future of my children. Like your own, my kids are full of natural curiosity and wonder" (Aspen and Sue's husband Luke are seen looking at a plant) Chris: "It's both a great challenge and reward of parenting to satisfy these unique human traits" (Skylar Hutcheon is seen playing with the Sleepytime Stories VHS) Chris: "At CBeebies, we take great pride in making this our mission, thank you so much for your support" (A link into the CBeebies website is shown with a bug asking "Toys?")